


I Have A Daughter?

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: CM re-write but make it Jemily [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, JJ is a supportive gf, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Recovery, Rescue Missions, She has a kid, This is just a random Idea that came to me, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: While working on a case, Emily discovers the second victim is a lot closer to her than she could ever imagine.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: CM re-write but make it Jemily [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076276
Kudos: 24





	I Have A Daughter?

"We have a case." Emily said as she walked past the bullpen, straight into the roundtable room. Garcia was ready by the smart board as the other agents entered.   
"19 year old Amelia Harris was found by LaPD officers late last night. She has been missing since she was 9 when she was kidnapped from a park near the family home. According to doctors, she said she was kidnapped by a man who kept them in an old abandoned house. She also mentioned that there was another girl there with them, she said she didn't know her real name. The men gave them both new names, Amelia said the other girl went by Emily. Emily was a few years older than her, she had already been there for a while before she arrived. She gave a sketch artist a description of Emily but she said she never saw the face of the man. LaPD are on standby for your arrival."  
"Ok, wheels up in 10."

* * *

The flight seemed pass by quickly, JJ could see something was bothering Emily, it had been for a while; To say she was worried was an understatement. 

* * *

They walked into the precinct and were immediately shown to a room where they could set up. Luke's phone rang suddenly.  
"Hey, you're on the big screen." Garcia appeared on the TV,  
"Garcia, what can you tell us?"  
"I ran the information Amelia gave us and I also ran the sketch of the other victim against facial recognition. " She seemed hesitant to continue and shot a worried glance at Emily.  
"Garcia?" JJ asked, suddenly even more concerned.  
"The other girl was born October 30th 1985. She was adopted at the age of 5, her new parents kept her real name. They were friends with her Parents. She was taken 3 years later from a Park near the family home." Rossi's brow furrowed.  
"Name Garcia?"  
"Garcia?"   
"Her name is Artemis Prentiss." The team turned towards Emily but she was just as shocked.  
"Emily, I thought you said you had an abortion." Rossi asked, worried for the younger agent.  
"I- I did. I did. I remember Matthew, he held my hand."  
"Emily." Reid's voice was softer than any of them had ever heard him talk.  
"Sometimes, after a traumatic event, our brain can convince us that our memories aren't real, that something else happened."  
"No! I remember." She had tears in her eyes.  
"I have to remember." JJ was gently rubbing her shoulder, she couldn't imagine how hard this was for her.  
"Emily." The world around her seemed to dissipate. The noise faded into one.   
"Emily." JJ's voice cut through the blur, grounding her.  
"I want to do a cognitive." Rossi hesitated before nodding.   
"JJ? Talk to one of the officers, get them to let you to use a quiet room." The blonde nodded, leading Emily towards the bullpen a comforting hand on her back. Once they were out of earshot, the team all let out worried sighs.  
"She has a daughter?"  
"Rossi, how did you know?' Tara asked.  
"When we were on the case with Matthew, she told me. That why finding his murderer was so important to her. Garcia, who was the family that took in Artemis?"  
"Matthew and his ex wife. She left a year after they adopted Artemis and Matthew continued to raise her by himself."  
"She's been gone for 15 years."  
"That's a long time to be held captive."  
"We need to talk to Amelia again. See if she remembers anything else. Thanks Garcia."  
"Of course, sir."

* * *

"Emily, I need you to take a deep breath." JJ's hand was wrapped comfortingly around her girlfriends.   
"Good. Can you close your eyes." Emily took another breath before closing her eyes.  
"Okay, now think back all those years ago, think about who was there, sights, smells, anything." A moment of silence passed before Emily spoke,  
"I just wanted to fit in. We were in Rome. One of the popular kids from school was having a party. Mother told me I wasn't allowed to go but I snuck out. There was a boy, he was one of the most popular kids in our year. He came onto me and I let him, I thought it would help me fit in if I did. I left straight after and a few weeks later I got sick. I told Matthew and he brought me a test." Emily's breath was shaky and she had tears visibly rolling down her face.   
"You've got this Em, I'm right here."  
"He called the doctors. Wait." Her entire body stiffened.  
"No. No. That's not right."  
"Talk to me Emily, what are you remembering."  
"I had the baby. Mother took me out of school, she hated what i'd done but she helped me, Matthew too. I had her for five years. I raised her." She gulped.  
"You're doing brilliant Em."  
"We moved again shortly after. Matthew offered to take her and I let him. I gave up my baby."  
She let out a pained sob and JJ was by her side in an instant, embracing her.  
"Shhhh, It's okay. It's okay." She gently rocked the older agent side to side like she did while comforting Henry or Michel after a nightmare. Her heart broke at Emily's tears and she took a breath, trying to keep her own at bay.

* * *

"JJ texted. Emily remembers." Tara said sadly.  
"I can't imagine what this is like for her." Luke muttered.  
"Agents?" They turned towards the approaching doctor.  
"Amelia is awake, she said she's open to answering questions. If you'll follow me." He laid them to the room before leaving with a nod.  
"Amelia? I'm Dr Tara Lewis, and this is my friend, Agent Alvez. We're here to ask a few questions." The girl nodded, sitting herself up.  
"Of course."  
"Is there anything you can tell us about the man who took you?" She shook her head.  
"Not much. He always wore a mask; I never got to see his face. Once a week he would leave to buy us groceries but other than that, I don't know much. I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to apologise for, is there anything you can tell us about what happened the day you were abducted?"  
"I was at the park, my adoptive parents were drinking again so I snuck out. Emily came over, she looked really scared. A man followed her and he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his van. He threw me in and Emily climbed in behind me. Once he started driving, she just hugged me and kept apologising. She has always tried to protect me. If ever he got mad, she would always take the beatings so I didn't get hurt. Did you find her?"   
"Not yet, but we know her real name and her real mom." The young girl seemed to relax slightly.  
"What's her name? Emily's."  
"Artemis Prentiss."   
"That's beautiful. She always told me about her childhood. She wanted to hold onto it. She said her mom left her to her best friend because she wasn't able to look after a child. She always wanted to meet her but Matthew always said no, that apparently her job made it dangerous, he always showed her pictures though. She still has one on her, she keeps it hidden under her pillow." Tara and Luke shared a look, so she knew who Emily was and she didn't hold anything against her. It relieved both of them.  
"Can I meet her?" Amelia asked suddenly.  
"Meet who?"  
"Her mom."  
"Maybe. Thank you Amelia, everything you've told us helps a lot." Tara spoke when her friend couldn't.

* * *

Once the two finally arrived back at the precinct, Emily had calmed down slightly but JJ still never lost physical contact.  
"What did Amelia say?" Rossi asked.  
"She said that the man always wore a mask and would leave once a week to get groceries." Luke told him as they sat down.  
"Did she say anything else?" Emily asked quietly. Tara nodded, sitting across from her.  
"She said that Artemis always protected her, she said that Matthew always told her about you, showed her pictures. She keeps one with her, she has it hidden under her pillowcase. She's always wanted to meet you." Emily was struggling to hold back her tears. Since finding out that her daughter actually existed, she had managed to convince herself that the girl would hate her for what she did.  
"Amelia asked if she could meet you."   
"What?"  
"Amelia, she want's to meet you." Emily nodded and stood up with JJ.  
"I'll drive."  
"We'll stay here and keep trying to narrow down the suspect list." The two nodded at their team before heading out to the garage.   
Their drive there was quiet, Emily was lost in her thoughts. JJ didn't know what to say so she just let her hand rest on her thigh, giving her a comforting smile. 

* * *

"I'm SSA Prentiss this is SSA Jareau. We're here to see Amelia Harris." The doctor nodded, coming around the desk to shake their hands.  
"Of course, follow me." Like he did with Luke and Tara, he walked them to the young girls room before leaving with a nod. Emily hesitated before going in.   
"I'm going to be right by your side okay." JJ said, returning her hand to Emily's back.  
"Em."  
"Yeah?"  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"I do, It's just. Things have changed so quickly. I woke up this morning only to find out I have a daughter who has been in captivity for over a decade." JJ nodded.  
"I know it's a shock, but just know i'm always here for you." Emily took another breath before entering the room.  
"Hi, Amelia?"  
"Hi."  
"I'm Emily, this is Jennifer."  
"Emily." Emily nodded and JJ quietly closed the door to the room, sitting down on one of the hospital chairs next to Emily.  
"Artemis, she always spoke about you with such high praises. You don't look much different from the picture." Emily smiled, her anxiety lessening slightly.  
"Artemis she-"  
"She's so excited to meet you. On her birthday, she said the first thing she was going to do once we got out was come to see you."  
"I can't wait to meet her."  
"You look similar to her. She defiantly has your eyes."

* * *

They spent over an hour with Amelia, both agents becoming a lot less anxious. JJ's phone rang, startling them all.  
"I'll be right back." She squeezed Emily's shoulder before leaving the room.  
"Jareau."  
"JJ, we have a location, get Emily. I'll have Garcia send you the co ordinates."  
"Got it." She hung up before quickly walking back in.  
"Em, it's Luke. They have a location."   
"Coming." They both rushed out towards the car. JJ turned on the sirens, turning out the car park with a squeal of the tires against the ground. She defiantly sped on the way there, weaving in and out of cars that didn't move. She knew how important it was that Emily got there. Her daughters life was on the line. Her phone rang again and she answered with bluetooth.   
"Jareau."  
"Lewis, we're 5 minutes out JJ."  
"Same with us, what's the plan."  
"Half of us will take the back entrance, the other half will take the front. This guy is dangerous. Stay alert, stay alive." People would usually say it's drastic to remind each other to stay alive, but in their line of work, they all knew how quickly things could go south.  
"Got it, we'll meet you there."

* * *

They pulled up to the house and JJ cut the engines. They were in the woods, no other civilisation visible as far as the eye could see. Tara pulled up next to them.  
"JJ, Emily, and Luke take the back entrance. Matt, Spence, with me and Rossi." They nodded, guns drawn and bulletproof vests on. The house was eerily quiet as they entered and all Emily could feel was dread.  
"Clear."  
"Clear!"  
"Clear!" Emily rounded the corner, gun aimed. All she was met with was a closed door, opening it she found a staircase leading into a basement.   
"I've got something!" She heard JJ and Luke approach her and she slowly started heading down the stairs. Her eyes scanned the room, using her flashlight to light it up. She saw a figure huddled in the corner and instantly ran to it. She knelt down turning the girl over and laying her head in her lap. She was barely conscious.  
"Mom?" Emily struggled holding back her tears.  
"It's me baby. I'm here."   
"Luke, get paramedics in here now!" She could hear JJ yelling behind her but all she could focus on was the girl in her arms.  
"Amelia?"  
"She's safe." She seemed to relax at that and let her head lull into her mothers hand.  
"I wanted to meet you." Her voice was weaker  
"I need you stay with me baby, keep your eyes open." The paramedics were by her in second, moving her onto a stretcher. 

* * *

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Emily was sat next to Artemis' hospital bed, the only thing filling the silence was the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. JJ was down in the cafeteria grabbing them both coffee and food. Emily had sent them home, reassuring them she had JJ with her and she'd be fine. JJ walked in a second later, drinks and food in hand.   
"Here."  
"Thanks." The younger agent sat next to her, keeping an eye on Artemis. She could see Emily deep in thought.  
"What's gong on in there?"  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About?"   
"The future. If she is happy with it, and you are, her living with us. Adding another member to out family."  
"I know Henry and Michel would love an older sister." JJ cupped Emily's cheek softly.  
"I love you Em."  
"I love you too. Thank you, for not leaving my side through this."  
"Always." She brought her in to kiss her softly, leaving the older agent breathless as she pulled away. They sat together for a few more moments before a small voice broke through the silence.  
"Mom?" Emily was next to her in an instant.  
"Hey, I'm here."  
"I thought it was a dream. That I was still stuck there."  
"Not a dream." She smiled softly up at Emily.   
"I've wanted to meet you for the longest time." Emily smiled, gently brushing the hair from her face.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
"Did Amelia make it out okay?" Emily nodded,   
"Want us to go and get her?" Artemis nodded with an eager smile.  
"I'll go fetch her." JJ said with a smile. Emily helped her daughter to sit up before Amelia arrived.  
"Who is she?" Artemis asked curiously.  
"That's JJ. She's my girlfriend."  
"She seems really sweet."  
"She is." They lapsed into a silence for a few seconds.  
"I'm so sorry." Emily let out sadly, the young girl just looked at her confused.  
"Why?"  
"For leaving you."  
"I understand, I really do. I just hope that I can get to know you and JJ better?" Emily smiled.  
"We'd love that too. We were also wondering, once your discharged from here, if you'd like to come and live with us. I know you've only just met us but-"  
"I'd love too."  
The door opened and JJ walked in with Amelia.  
"Artemis!"  
"Ames." The younger girl jumped onto the bed and flew into Artemis' arms.

* * *

Both girls ended up moving in with JJ and Emily, they had both fit in perfectly with their little family. Both Henry and Michel happy to have more siblings. Artemis and Emily had both got to know each other well. Both her and Amelia had started calling the two women 'mom' and it made their hearts swell every time. 

  



End file.
